1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, an apparatus, and the like for outputting image data to a portable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses having a variety of functions, such as copying, PC printing, scanning, faxing, and file server, have recently come into widespread use. Such image processing apparatuses are sometimes called “multifunction devices”, “Multi-Function Peripherals (MFPs)”, or the like. Such an image processing apparatus has been provided with a Universal Serial Bus (USB) serving as an interface to connect the image processing apparatus to another device.
In recent years, a portable mass storage medium such as a USB flash memory or a portable hard disk has become inexpensive. This enables a user to readily save image data obtained through the scan function of an image processing apparatus into such a portable mass storage medium without worrying about the size of the image data.
The following method is proposed as a method in which an image processor is made in cooperation with a storage medium to perform image-related processing. The image processor for managing print process information necessary for acquiring print results with a predetermined printing device is configured to select various process data constituting print process information when the mounting of portable medium is detected, and to register the print process information in the medium when a print process based on the print process information including generated print image data and the selected various process data is completed (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-100019).
In the meantime, the improvement in performance of an image processing apparatus enables the same to perform complex image processing as compared with conventional apparatuses. An image processing apparatus is often shared by a plurality of users. Under such circumstances, many jobs are sometimes concentrated in one image processing apparatus around the same time.
Accordingly, it sometimes takes a long time from when a user gives a command to the image processing apparatus to when the image processing apparatus completes necessary image processing on image data obtained through the scan function of the image processing apparatus. In such a case, the user has to wait for the image data to be saved in a storage medium such as a USB flash memory around the image processing apparatus. In terms of the security, it is undesirable for the user to leave the image processing apparatus with the storage medium inserted thereinto.